User blog:Dingo Man/The Unholy Trinity: Chapter 6: A New Target
Owen, John, and Welch arrived in the town early the next day. They had stopped off at a man named Frank Pleasance's shack to spend the night. When they arrived, they saw the huge convoy outside again and Owen said to Welch "Stay in the wagon under these blankets. We'll take the wagon into the livery and you can hide there". Welch covered up under a pile of torn up blankets and Owen began to try and ride around the town to the livery. "Shit." Owen muttered to himself. "What, what's wrong!" Welch said frantically. "They got men out behind the saloon. Stay down and shut up." The guards began walking toward the wagon when John rode up ahead of Owen. "Lovely day, isn't it fellas?" John said, trying to distract the guards. "I reckon, but we need to search the back of your wagon. Mr. Barnacle's orders." The oafish man replied. "Ok, go right ahead, I've nothing to hide". While the men began pulling supplies and other assorted items out of the wagon, Owen ran around behind the sheriffs office (not that it deserved that name) and told Welch to remain in the wagon. Owen walked toward the saloon and went inside to see Richard screaming at the bartender. "Now I'll ask you one last time, you ignorant yokel bastard, WHY WERE TWO OF MY MEN FOUND DEAD BEHIND YOUR SALOON"! The bartender looked terrified and shrugged. "Don't you shrug you idiot, YOU SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO! UNDERSTAND ME!?!?!" Richard yelled, his face red with pure rage and his hair ruffled. The bartender, catatonic with fear, sheepishly said "I don't know sir". "Heheh, he doesn't know! There is no honor in lying!" Richard said, looking around at his guards. "Well then, maybe this will help! Milly, jog his memory!" Milly pistol-whipped the bartender across the face, then grabbed his collar and began smashing his face into the bar. He wasn't stopping, and Owen, who had been leaning up against the door said "Hey! He doesn't fucking know so why don't you piss off you fat limey brush popper"! Richard slowly turned and said, "What did you say to me you peseant"? "You heard me." Owen replied, slowly putting his hand on his revolver. Milly cracked a smile and grabbed his rifle and Richard began to give the order to kill Owen when one of his men ran in and yelled "One of the townfolk said that Welch had been spotted over near Michael Ridgewood's place"! Richard scowled at Owen before departing, and Owen had wondered why he didn't have him killed before he left. Either way, he was glad no gun fight had to go down and went to check on the bartender. He was on the ground twitching, his face bleeding profusly. Owen helped him up and walked him to the doctor. John came around and said "That was too close. Maybe we need to just cut our losses and leave Welch behind. We can't have this guy on our case"! "No, we need Welch now, John. We just found ourselves a new target. Category:Blog posts